My Fair Lady
by SailorPlath
Summary: Lisa wasn't sure what to expect when Five proposed they spend some time at a rented summer home during late August. But their first night proves to be far more adventurous than she had planned.


It was some time in August that Five had proposed a small trip. The destination was a simple looking summer home, multilevel with rich colors and stylish, geometric builds only Five could prove worthy of her expenses. And apparently good enough for Lisa's attendance for the next week. Lisa often didn't enjoy being out in public but anytime spent away from her overbearing mother was time well spent. The home was in a more luxurious, lush area of Japan Lisa had yet to see. It was all beaches and boutiques and restaurants, the kind of area that the students at Lisa's high school bragged about. The kind of places she would fantasize being in. And it turned out be something utterly concrete.

They had spent their time through morning to afternoon doing the most painfully ordinary of activities. It was a museum one hour, an art gallery next, then a restaurant and a little shopping that an American owned. Lisa wondered if Five was secretly subduing her usual schedule for sake of keeping someone of such average upbringing entertained. Lisa had almost grown use to the bustle of bombs and hostages and fire that she could barely see herself performing something so...normal for once. And to think she were doing these activities with the cause behind most of it.

It's difficult to make sense of Five's age. Five is of thin stature, not the tallest woman she's met even with the stylish set of pumps that often pushed up a few inches than Lisa's petite build. She has clear, smooth skin that always smells of fresh moisturizer and perfume and hair fluffy, white and teased into a stylish bob while Lisa's own hair sat in sad black clump along her cheeks. Five seemed to think otherwise, claiming the color nicely complimented the shape of Lisa's face though not without a curled lip and a question about the last time the high school student had received a perm and a nice touch up on the roots.

The eyes are the thing that stir both fear and admiration. They're striking, a shade of lilac that shouldn't have been physically possible yet were supposedly not obtained through colored contacts. And they blend perfectly with the set of lips Lisa has found herself on the ends of more than once. Five had to be a little older she was, maybe. It was in the way she carried herself more than anything else that made the woman probably emerging her late twenties deserve the title of a lady while Lisa was still a girl by all standards. It was Lisa being a girl that made her the one handcuffed to a bed, stripped down until her pale body was bare and helpless. It was Five being a woman that let her initiate something so vulgar, that had her naked as well, cross legged as she painted Lisa's toenails the same shade of black as her fingers.

Lisa uneasily picked at the nail polish already beginning to chip away in the dry, summer weather that month. She wasn't use to the stuff clinging to her fingers, it smelled funny and distracted her when doing the most simple tasks. She often had to worry if the flakes that fell off at times had gotten on her clothing or food she was preparing. How did Five keep up with stuff like this all the time? It must have been exhausting.

It had become one of many nervous habits, added on the stock pile of leg shaking, lip biting, and toe curling. It's having some form of safe ground around her upper body that keeps her from coming undone entirely. Five, idly humming to herself as she painted away and an object penetrating and stimulating Lisa in ways she didn't think possible.

The handcuffs are above her head, behind an elaborate point of a headboard rather than her back. Either way, she's still restrained and helpless with her own passage of freedom locked away in a slick, black box Five tantalizingly placed on the nightstand mere inches from the bed. And the power behind something smooth and egg shaped continuing to hum and vibrate her from the inside was yet to stop until Five had finished her project. Lisa had already came once and was bordering on another until the buzzing object was wetly plucked out. She gasped louder than she had intended and quickly rubbed her legs together in hopes to rid herself of the rhythmic thumping.

"So sensitive," Five whispered. "How often do you touch yourself, Lisa?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Five said, her head resting against Lisa's shoulder as she traced idle patterns into the girl's bare thigh. "Do you ever find yourself so overwhelmed with your loneliness and excitement that you have to tend to your own needs? I highly doubt Twelve could pull through anything worthwhile."

"F-Five, that's a little personal, don't you-Ah..." Two manicured fingers found their way into Lisa's wet clit, massaging in soft and long circles. Five's eyes met her and any words Lisa had developed the nerve to say seemed to shrivel to ash in her throat. Five didn't answer for some time and her fingers continued to move swiftly along Lisa's skin, nearly reaching her pubic hair. "You know better than to speak like that. It makes me angry."

"I-I'm sorry," Lisa stammered. "Please forgive me, I'll be good."

"Oh you will be," Five finished the statement with a kiss to Lisa's neck. "Only a true criminal gets locked up and punished like this. And you are practically a criminal, aren't you?"

Another finger and Lisa could feel her back arching, the handcuffs straining against her wrists. "Yes! Yes I am."

"Then be good and accept your punishment."

Five was stroking in and out with her fingers, her pace increasing in time with Lisa's whimpering breaths. "You're so wet. I bet you were looking forward to this."

"I...I just wasn't expecting it-Ah!"

"Really now? Naive little thing, you're like a child."

"Sometimes...I feel like one."

"Only someone like you could fully appreciate the feeling of my hands," Five said. "You will grow to love my body as much as I do."

Five lowered down slowly, planting kisses and licks along her belly, to her hips, and...Oh.

Lisa had to tell herself to breathe easy as Five's expert tongue lapped long and slow trails along her clit. Lisa didn't take care of herself very often-pertaining to thoughts of touching herself always made her feel a little ill-but she couldn't help her own fantasies of having her needs catered to so wonderfully. She was already squirming against the restraints, both from the handcuffs and Five's hands pinning her trembling legs to the bed.

"So cute," Five mused and planted a kiss along Lisa's naval, giggling as the girl beneath her twitched and gasped. Five readjusted herself until she was straddling Lisa's hips. She leaned down slowly, her single earring catching the gleam of the overhead lighting. Lisa held her breath as Five reached her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, okay?" Five whispering, pressing herself deeper into Lisa's opening. "And you're going to lie here and take it. Okay?"

Lisa had to swallow back a shudder at the words, pursing her lips and nodding as she spread her legs out more for Five's damp cunt. Five made slow, graceful thrusts into Lisa's trembling body, hands and hips pinning the small girl down to the over sized duvet. Lisa almost feels like she's sinking into the cushion, suffocating under Five's general presence that provided more weight than the woman's actual body. The rhythm was methodical, precise and calculated with each grind, making Lisa's head grow fuzzy and her opening soaking wet.

"Cute little, Lisa," Five cooed, her grinding becoming more aggressive, fingers digging into Lisa's sensitive flesh. "You know no one else could offer this to you. Never this well. Never this perfect..."

"Mmm..."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Mm, I-I need to come,"

"Speak up,"

"I need to come, please. Let me come!"

"Begging, I like that," Five murmured. "Hang on..."

Five slipped off easily and gripped Lisa by the hips, pushing up her back until the smaller girl's thighs were propped on Five's shoulders. Lisa felt her breath go tremble as she craned her neck up to meet Five's eyes. "I'm going to take care of you. Just relax."

A heavy, wet kiss to her cunt and Lisa's was silenced after a high pitched yelp. Five tenderly sucked, licked, and kissed every inch of Lisa's pussy, occasionally letting out a satisfied hum at the most embarrassing noises Lisa made. "I-I can't take much more of this, Five. Please."

Five pulled away, strands of liquid breaking off her lips as she grinned. "You really think you can't handle this? Done with all this teasing?"

"Yes!" Lisa said in a choked sob.

"I'll let you come," Five said. "But you have to be thinking of me. No one else. Understand?"

"Yes! Yes..." Another lick and in mere seconds, Lisa came-hot and gloriously into Five's mouth. Her back craned and her hands and knees buckled as far as she was permitted. Five licked her lips, a satisfied grin growing wide across her white stained lips as she let Lisa's legs fall onto the bed.

"Damn, you came so hard for me. Just looking at you orgasm was enough to make me finish."

Sticky lips pressed against her's, drawing back saliva and come as Five pulled away. Five got off the bed and clicked open the box.

Lisa let out a sigh of relief as the key was exposed and finally undid her cuffs. Wringing the red line her newly freed wrists, Lisa lied on her side and let Five pet her hair.

"You should wash up, you look filthy."

"I don't know if I can," Lisa replied, her voice barely a murmur. "I'm so weak...I can barely move."

"Then I'll wash you," Five said, gripping Lisa by the arm and hauling her off the bed. "Sleeping with so much sweat on your face is bad for your complexion."


End file.
